Internet and server based applications have allowed for greater freedom in the sharing of multimedia. Media can be sent to friends and colleagues through email or Multimedia Messaging Service (MMS). Photo and video focused websites allow content to be uploaded and shared with friends and users across the world. Similarly, social networks have played a role in allowing people to connect and share media with friends. These implementations have enabled users to connect to individual people, established contacts, and the world at large. However, these implementations have failed to enable the creation and sharing of event centered media. Events can vary radically in their characteristics, such as number of participants (two vs. two million), level of privacy (small gathering of friends vs. a city-wide festival), location (a park vs. an apartment), and many other parameters that prevent established systems to adjust for the event media sharing requirements. Media for an event is often dispersed among different albums or collections of different users, and established contact with participants is needed in order for someone to obtain media other than their own for an event. Thus, there is a need in the media sharing field to create a new and useful method of sharing event media. This invention provides such a new and useful method.